


Following You.

by System_Demon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But I enjoyed writing this, M/M, again based on Virune's post, i mean so many die, im very sorry y'all, it has a good ending though, it may be a little cheesy tho, major character deaths, might not be the best work from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Demon/pseuds/System_Demon
Summary: Doctor Robotnik attacks once again. but this one is too much for our heroes as we find out
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Following You.

The battle with Robotnik was harder than before. It seems the Doctor really planned on winning this time. an entire fleet of fortified airships filled to the brim with badniks which were continuously dropping from the sky. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Omega everyone was fighting along this time.

Most of the airships went down with little trouble. Sonic and Shadow both making use of the Chaos Emeralds and practically crashing straight through engine cores making the ships fall to the ground. But there was one final one. The one where Robotnik was hiding in. it was even hard for the two of them to get through the armor plating and force field but they managed to get through. Unfortunately the Chaos energy from the emeralds had ran out for the time being and they had to fight as their normal selves once again.

Shadow and Sonic both slammed through the corridors, destroying any robot in their way as they made it to the control hub at the center of the ship. Both hedgehogs were beyond exhausted and were running on reserves. “What..do you want this time Egghead” Sonic yelled in between heavy breaths. “Oh you know exactly what I want Sonic.” The doctor sneered “world domination.. and for you to be out of my hair” he yelled “Hah you don’t even have hair Robotnik” Shadow said calmly, getting a laugh from the blue hedgehog next to him. “Wow sweetheart I’ve finally rubbed off on you” Sonic joked while holding in further laughter. “Now is not the time for jokes Sonic.” The ebony hedgehog replied while staring back at Robotnik “Oh get a room you two” the doctor sneered “Or better yet. A GRAVE” he yells pressing a button and a loud bang reverberates through the room.

It takes a second for the two hedgehogs to get their bearings. The flash and sound were so much on their senses that they completely blanked out for a moment. Shadow was the first notice however. A big splatter of Crimson spread all the way to the far wall. Tracing it back to its source. Sonic was bleeding heavily. A wound right where his heart would have been. Behind them a weapon that they both hadn’t noticed coming down had pierced its way straight through Sonic.

The blue hedgehog collapsed. Shadow quickly catching his partner before he could hit the ground and kneeling on the cold metallic floor. Cradling him in his arms, shaking Sonic just a little to get his attention. This was not a wound Sonic could recover from. “H-hey Shadow.” the blue hedgehog croaked. “I-I’m sorry..” was all he could muster before Shadow cut him off “No I cannot lose you too. Not now. I swore to protect you to the end of time and I failed.” Shadow placed his hand over the wound and tried to use his chaos energy to heal Sonic but it had no use. Emerald eyes were slowly losing their shine and Shadow knew that this was the end. He’d lose another person that was so close to him. another he swore to sacrifice himself for.

“Shadow… I love you” were the last words that came from Sonic before he let out his final breath. Shadow couldn’t hold it anymore and broke down in tears. firmly grasping Sonic’s lifeless body in an almost bone shattering embrace. Hoping that somehow he’d be able to squeeze the life back into his lover’s body. “It wasn’t his time, he should be with me. He cannot be dead” repeated in his mind. Completely ignoring the uproarious laughter coming from the Doctor for a moment before rage burned inside Shadow.

Carefully placing Sonic back down he rose to his feet. The chaos energy in his body firing back to life as his heart practically tore itself to shreds in anger. The chaos emeralds they had acquired reappeared around Shadow as he started channeling their immense power. The doctor actually looked afraid. Sonic was an easy adversary because he valued life over everything. Shadow didn’t have such qualms. And now, with Robotnik going too far and killing Shadow’s only person he trusted. It was not going to be easy.

“S-Shadow.. I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t mean to k-kill him I just…” he stammered before being cut off “Silence you monster. You have said enough. Sonic might have spared you. But I sure won’t.” Shadow yelled. Transforming into Super Shadow once again. Robotnik swallowed heavily as the being hovered right before his face. A thin crimson line around dilated pupils and a snarl on his muzzle that would terrify Shadow himself. he braced himself for the inevitable but was surprised when the hedgehog landed next to the body once again.

Shadow placed a hand on Sonic’s forehead and whispered “See you soon, my love” before fiddling with his inhibitor rings. Each clattering to the ground shortly after each other. Normally this would just mean Shadow would drain his own energy quicker. But he knew this was going to be much worse. This was deliberate. The energy of all 7 chaos emeralds, the rage in his heart from losing his one and only. And the anger at Robotnik would physically destroy him. Said doctor had already hid behind his console.

Shadow began to glow brighter and brighter. Eventually filling the room with light. Energy whipping from his hands, feet and even shooting from his eyes completely tore the airship apart. A cacophonous roar emanating from within Shadow as the Chaos energy burned through his system. His healing factor completely overwhelmed and it tearing him apart at the molecular level. Sonic wasn’t spared either as the entire airship was enveloped in a blinding ball of fire. Robotnik had tried to flee but was also torn apart by the energy rushing through the corridors. Nothing was spared in the immense energy coming from the Hybrid.

Finally the ball of flame dissipated and only a few chunks of molten metal slammed into the ground below. The entire crew below knew what happened. Sonic had left his communicator on by accident and they heard everything. Everyone was distraught. Even Omega seemed upset. Having turned away and looking to the forest behind them. Robotnik wouldn’t be a problem anymore. But they had lost their best friends in the battle. Something none of them would forget.

Shadow had felt every second of himself being torn apart. And now he was sitting on what seemed to be a pleasant beach. His rocket skates and gloves still on his body. As if nothing happened but he knew. This was ‘paradise’ as people called it. Looking around it seemed like Shadow was on his own. Nothing but the breeze and the sound of crashing waves in the distance. Only interrupted by a figure on the horizon quickly approaching him. Shadow stood up to get a better look at what was coming his way. Only realizing it mere moments before being slammed back into the warm sand with a familiar hedgehog wrapped around him.

Shadow could spend eternity like this and now he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also based the same post by tumblr user Virune. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this one as well. this one was Prompt number 1


End file.
